While the Internet is very useful for obtaining information, many people are concerned that objectionable materials, especially sexually explicit materials, can be obtained too easily. Many parents are particularly concerned that their children can get access to such objectionable materials without supervision.
Congress recently passed the Communications Decency Act (CDA) to outlaw transmission of indecent material over the Internet. Many in the "Internet community" view the CDA as censorship, and have organized an online free speech campaign. Many also believe that parents should have the primary responsibility for controlling what their children obtain and view over the Internet.